


Carry On My Wayward Son

by CastielWinchestr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Fluff, Hospitals, I cried writing this, M/M, One-Shot, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchestr/pseuds/CastielWinchestr
Summary: Gabriel has been in this hospital for over a month now. The doctor still doesn't know what his illness is and his state is getting worse with every seconds that pass. Day after day, he loses weight, day after day his once tanned body becomes paler and paler and everyday his smile fades more and more. The doctor doesn't think he's gonna live for long, he has more chances to die during the treatment then to live. But that doesn't stop Sam Winchester to come visit his best friend everyday. He knows that he's strong enough and that he's gonna make it through this.





	

Gabriel has been in this hospital for over a month now. The doctor still doesn't know what his illness is and his state is getting worse with every seconds that pass. Day after day, he loses weight, day after day his once tanned body becomes paler and paler and everyday his smile fades more and more. The doctor doesn't think he's gonna live for long, he has more chances to die during the treatment then to live. But that doesn't stop Sam Winchester to come visit his best friend everyday. He knows that he's strong enough and that he's gonna make it through this. 

Sam makes his way in Gabriel's room like he did everyday this past month. He glances at his thin figure on the hospital bed. The sight of his best friend in a such horrible state makes him want to cry but he stays strong for Gabriel's sake. He's paler then yesterday and Sam also notice the dark bags under his eyes. Gabriel looks up and smiles weakly at Sam. 

"Hey Sammy." It comes out in more of faint whisper then anything else. Seeing him that weak makes Sam's heart hatch. How can something this terrible happen to someone as sweet and amazing as him? Life is so unfair. He makes his way beside Gabe's bed and sits on the chair. 

"Hey." He replies. He notices that Gabe is still wearing Sam's black hoodie with white angel wings on the back that he gave him one night when Gabriel was cold. He doesn't know why but since Gabe's in this hospital, he hasn't taken it off. 

"I see you're still wearing my hoodie." Sam says and try his best to smile a little given the situation Gabriel's in. He smiles a little and coughs. 

"Yeah, it smells like you and it makes me happy. Also, it's giving me a reason to wake up every morning and not give up." Gabriel says and Sam starts tearing up. He grabs his hand and both of his hands. 

"Promise me you won't give up. You're gonna make it through this okay? I know you will because you are the strongest person I know. Please, promise me you won't give up." Sam says while tears fall on his cheeks. With his thumb, Gabe wipes Sam's tears. 

"Hey, don't cry please." He says and smiles. "I promise. I won't give up." Sam smiles a little. 

-

When he first came in the hospital, the doctors didn't even give him a week to live. But look where he is now. But Sam started to lose faith when after 2 months as Gabe's state got worse. 

Sam is, again, in Gabe's room. Gabriel has difficulty to breathe now. Sam's always with him now, even during the night. The nurses let him stay because they know how important Gabriel is to Sam. 

"Gabriel?" Sam says to get his attention. Gabe looks at him and smiles, never getting tired to look at his beautiful face. "Yeah?" He replies. Sam takes a breath before saying, "Y-you know I love you right." He asks and Gabriel chuckles. "I kinda figured and I love you too." He says in a whisper. 

"Sam, can-can you sing to me?" He asks and Sam knows exactly what is means. He tries not to think about it but the way he asked it was almost pleadingly it can only mean one thing. Since he entered the hospital in the morning he knew deep down in his stomach that something bad was going to happen today. 

He nods and get up to sit next to Gabriel on the hospital bed. Sam carefully slides an arm around Gabriel's shoulders and pulls his fragile body closer to him. Gabriel let his head fall on Sam's shoulder, happy that his last memorie will be being next to Sam, hearing Sam's voice. Sam begins signing Gabriel's favourite song. 

"Carry on my wayward son." 

Beep.

"There'll be peace when you are done." 

Beep.

"Lay your weary head to rest." 

Beep

"Don't you cry no more." 

Flat line. Sam doesn't react, not realizing what exactly is happening. Not realizing that the only thing he cared about is gone. He can't hear anything but the monitor, still going. He doesn't move when the nurses and doctor come rushing in the room and get him out of the bed. He doesn't flinch, doesn't breathe. He doesn't realize his cheeks are soaked in tears. The only thing he hears is, "Time of death, 7:32."

**Author's Note:**

> That was short XD  
> I hope you still liked it tho (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
